


Relax

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne helps her girlfriend relax after a hard day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Anne had always enjoyed watching Alex work. She always got all sweaty and covered in whatever she was working on. Watching her muscles flexing beneath her skin was particularly delicious. And this time, Anne didn’t even have a horse to worry about neglecting. Concorde was, instead, being fussed over by the Bobcat Girls. Loretta was fawning over the famous horse, which Concorde was enjoying.

“I feel like I’m being watched,” said Alex, and turned to grin at her girlfriend. “Hey.”

“What can I say? You put on a good show,” said Anne. “Are you done helping Conrad yet?”

“Almost,” said Alex. She wiped sweat from her brow, and Anne wanted to kiss her. The only thing stopping her was the heat radiating from the tools in Alex’s hands. Alex saw this and put the tools down on the anvil to step towards her girlfriend. Immediately, Anne grabbed her and started kissing her, feeling Alex’s arms wrap around her while her own hands felt out the hot, damp skin under Alex’s tight white singlet top.

Alex nipped at Anne’s lip, and Anne suddenly remembered where they were and moved her hands to smooth down Alex’s top.

“I’ll buy a room at the inn for when you’re finished,” said Anne, and pulled away after one more kiss. 

“Okay,” said Alex. She grinned and returned to work, which Anne watched for a few moments before walking back to Moorland stables. Conrad, being a member of the Keepers, had employed Alex to add a little of her lightning magic to his crafts. And to keep her busy, of course.

Anne returned to the forge and took a seat on the table, watching her girlfriend work again. When Alex finally put the tools in the water to cool, Anne jumped off the table and had to remind herself to not lick the sweat from Alex’s breasts. At least, not here. 

“Conrad can clean up from here,” said Alex. “Come on. Let’s go to that room you booked.”

“It’s the least I can do after you took me to the spa,” said Anne. She wrapped her arms around Alex again and kissed her, reaching a hand up to pull the hair tie from her hair. Alex’s hair was damp and warm, and Anne knew that it actually smelled very nice and not sweaty at all.

“Let’s go before you devour me,” said Alex, and laughed as she grabbed Anne’s hand. On her way out of the forge, Alex grabbed her discarded tunic and long-sleeved shirt from the wood pile where she’d put them as she’d grown warmer.

At the inn, Anne led the way to their room and then quickly closed the door behind them.

“I am going to devour you,” said Anne. “No doubt about that.” Alex grinned at her and then blushed when Anne licked her lips. “Ha, that still works on you.”

“You’ve ruined licking lips for me,” said Alex. “And tongues.”

“I’d say that I’ve improved it,” said Anne. She licked her lips again, and then Alex stepped closer to her and kissed her again. Alex hadn’t put her shirt or tunic back on, so Anne easily peeled her singlet top off and then finally licked the sweat from Alex’s breasts. Alex moaned, tilting her head back. Anne unclasped Alex’s bra, then her hands slid down to Alex’s hips. Alex arched her back into Anne, releasing a shuddering breath.

“You’re still fully clothed,” said Alex.

“Then undress me, you silly girl,” said Anne. “And I’d hurry if I were you because I’m really wet.”

“Is that so?” said Alex, raising an eyebrow. Anne went back to licking Alex’s breasts, moving down to her nipple and nipping it. Alex moaned again and decided that two could play at that game. She unzipped the fly of Anne’s jeans and slipped a hand in, rubbing her through her panties. “Huh. I guess you are.” 

“Well, I was watching you work all day,” said Anne. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the subject of many a wet dream. You’re certainly the subject of mine.” Her hand cupped Alex’s breast and squeezed. “Now, if you want me to devour you, undress me.”

“Should I tear your clothes off like in your dreams?” asked Alex. Anne blushed tellingly.

“Are you kidding? These are good clothes,” said Anne. Though she made a mental note to buy some cheap clothes for just that purpose.

Despite not being allowed to tear Anne’s clothes off, Alex still removed Anne’s jeans and blouse rather quickly. And then Anne made good on her promise and removed Alex’s pants and panties to get at what was underneath. Alex moaned when Anne’s tongue finally made contact with her pussy. She tasted a little saltier from the sweat, but remembering how sweaty Alex had looked earlier just made it even better. She could feel Alex’s fingers tugging on her hair, and when she tugged her hair away from her, Anne looked up, licking her lips.

“Wouldn’t this be more comfortable on the bed?” asked Alex.

“Well, you have been working all day. You deserve some rest,” said Anne. She got up off her knees, but Alex just took that opportunity to push Anne onto the bed and begin kissing her, putting a hand on her breast and squeezing. Her other hand trailed down Anne’s side to her hip, pulling her panties down.

“I want to fuck you first,” said Alex. Her hand moved between Anne’s legs, and Anne moaned. “You’re so wet.”

“And how will you deal with that?” asked Anne, then she moaned again as Alex kept rubbing her pussy. Alex’s calloused fingers felt so nice rubbing over her clit, and then a finger slipped in and Anne moaned a little louder. Alex knew just what to do with her fingers.

Anne moaned loudly as Alex’s finger thrust in and out, her wetness making slick sounds. She caught Alex licking her lips and knew what was about to happen. She welcomed it, even. Alex moved her head down to where her hand was and started flicking Anne’s clit with her tongue, sending pleasure coursing through her. 

“My finger’s getting tired,” said Alex, and replaced her finger with her tongue. Anne arched her back, moaning Alex’s name. It was always wonderful when couples shared their partner’s preference for sexual position. Alex put her hands on Anne’s thighs, her fingers digging in as she darted her tongue in and out. Anne’s moans were getting louder, and almost turned into a scream when Alex wriggled her tongue around. She was definitely showing her those videos now.

“Can you finger me again before I come?” asked Anne. Alex pulled her head away and nodded, licking her lips, before putting her finger back in Anne’s pussy and thrusting it in and out. “Oh, yes,” Anne moaned. She moved her hips while Alex fingered her, her moans getting louder as her orgasm got closer. She could see the muscles in Alex’s forearm flexing as her finger plunged in and out, and that brought Anne to a loud climax.

“Now you really have worn me out,” said Alex, chuckling. She pulled her finger free when Anne let go of it, and licked the juices from her hand while Anne came down. She always liked to watch her pretty princess come down from an orgasm, especially the way her chest heaved as she panted and tremors still worked through her body.

“I like watching you do that kind of work too,” said Anne, and laughed too. “Lie down and spread your legs.”

“I know the position,” said Alex, and grinned in anticipation as she laid back. Anne positioned herself between Alex’s thighs and licked her lips, just to see Alex blush and grow wetter. But first she licked down Alex’s stomach, tasting the lingering sweat on those defined abs. Alex moaned softly and arched into her tongue, though she giggled as Anne dipped her tongue into her bellybutton. And then she returned to moaning and whined when Anne stopped just above her clit.

“You are delicious,” said Anne. “And I haven’t even got to the good part yet.”

“I’m still aching from you leaving me,” said Alex.

“You were the one who pulled me away, my dear,” said Anne. Alex’s retort died on her lips when Anne immediately plunged her tongue back into Alex’s pussy, wriggling it around and hearing her girlfriend’s pleasured moans. “And by the way, I have seen those videos. Strange subject matter but oh my days, so hot.”

“Are you sure you’re not psychic?” asked Alex. 

“No, I just felt what you did to me before,” said Anne. “You know, you can get tentacle-shaped toys. They’re a little less dangerous than your wand, too.”

“But they don’t feel as good,” said Alex. Anne smirked and decided to make her feel good, darting her tongue in and out and making Alex moan loudly. Anne flicked her tongue inside her, and Alex arched her back.

“I would offer to use a wand now, I can see how much you want that, but I don’t want to literally send you to another world with sex,” said Anne. Alex laughed.

“Might kill the mood,” Alex agreed. And then Anne decided that that was enough talking and returned to Alex’s pussy, wriggling her tongue around inside her. Alex moaned her name and grabbed at her hair again, pushing her head in more. Anne was only too happy to oblige, enjoying the taste of Alex. She could feel Alex’s thigh muscles flexing under her fingers, and she once again marvelled at how strong her girlfriend was. And Anne was effectively making her weak, just by her touch. And her tongue.

“I will look into getting you tentacle toys,” said Anne. “Doing this with my tongue is tiring.”

“Sorry,” said Alex. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“And miss out on those wonderful sounds that you’re making? Never,” said Anne. Alex blushed as Anne returned that sinfully delightful tongue to its task, wriggling around in her and thrusting in and out and flicking her walls.

“Oh, Anne,” Alex moaned, arching her back. Her moans were getting louder, and Anne could feel her getting close. It didn’t surprise Anne at all that Alex screamed as she came, the lights flaring on as her body arched off the bed and went stiff for a moment. And then she came back down to earth and to the bed, panting and still twitching with aftershocks.

“Well, my tongue is tired now,” said Anne. She laughed and licked her lips with her now-numb tongue. 

“So am I,” said Alex. Sweat coated her body, but Anne was too tired to lick it up now. “So, um… you really like those videos?”

“Well, the several orgasms that they gave me say yes,” said Anne. Alex laughed and pressed her forehead to Anne’s. They’d never had any kinks before. There hadn’t been time, and they’d been young. But now, they were older. Not much older, but it felt like a long time had passed since they’d been fresh out of high school and hiding from the world.

“You’ll have to train your tongue,” said Alex. She wrapped her arms around Anne and pulled her closer. Anne could deal with the covers, Alex was content to just get some much-needed rest.


End file.
